villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Ramses
King Ramses is the ghost of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and the main antagonist of the episode "King Ramses' Curse" of Courage the Cowardly Dog. He brings about three plagues on the Bagge family in order to retrieve an ancient slab that was stolen from his tomb. Eustace, realizing that the the stone tablet is worth a huge amount of cash, refuses to give it back despite being plagued by the mummy's curse. He was voiced by the series' creator . History King Ramses is the mummy of an Egyptian pharaoh whose soul is disturbed when a stone tablet is looted from his tomb. He first confronts the two greedy grave robbers who hid the slab next to the Bagges' water pump, sending a swarm of locusts to devour them. When Courage finds the relic, Eustace is initially uninterested, but immediately clings to the slab when he realizes it's worth a million dollars. King Ramses visits the farm and demands that the slab be returned. Even after being warned of suffering the mummy's curse and the insistence of his wife to give it back, Eustace refuses. King Ramses then bestowed three plagues upon the Bagge family, each worse than the last: a flood, loud repetitive music blasting from a phonograph, and a swarm of very hungry locusts. In the midst of the third plague, Eustace finally relents, but changes his mind quickly and claims the slab again. King Ramses appears to have one more curse in mind and finally returns to his tomb, taking both the slab and Eustace with him, though as always, Eustace inexplicably returns unscathed in the next episode. Gallery Slagon .jpg King Ramses' slab.png Courage the cowardly dog wallpaper by blacnarf-d61ye7i.png King Ramses' shadow.png Ghost of King Ramses.jpg King Ramses.jpg|King Ramses art. King Ramses' tomb.png Trivia *King Ramses is the first character to be rendered in 3D, the second character is The Blue Creature from the episode Perfect. *There were two real-life pharaohs named Ramses. Ramesses I and his grandson, Ramesses II. ("Ramses" is an alternative spelling.) *King Ramses appears to be based on Ramesses II (also known as Ramesses the Great) who is commonly portrayed as the . In the story of , ten plagues were brought upon Egypt, each worse than the last, to persuade the pharaoh to free the Hebrew slaves. *King Ramses is famous for scaring many children who saw his episode debut. He is also (arguably) considered the scariest character in the entire show, and one of Cartoon Network's scariest characters ever written. King Ramses along with many of the other horrifying characters in the show could have also possibly led to the show's cancellation. **In fact, in Watchmojo's list of Top 10 Cartoon Characters That Gave Us The Heebie Jeebies As Kids, he is #1. The episode "King Ramses' Curse" is also #1 in Watchmojo's list of Top 10 Scariest Courage the Cowardly Dog Episodes. *While he is portrayed as a villain in the episode he appears in, he isn't ''really ''evil to begin with. This is because his laying rest has been disturbed by a couple of feline thieves who stole his slab earlier from the episode, in which they later buried it near the Bagge house for concealment of evidence. This was made worse when Eustace decides to sell the stolen slab for his own monetary gain, which made the haunting king act his curse upon the farmer's residence. Navigation pl:Król Ramzes (Chojrak Tchórzliwy Pies) Category:Evil from the Past Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:One-Shot Category:Murderer Category:Monarchs Category:Successful Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mummies Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Horror Villains Category:Guardians Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Amoral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Grey Zone Category:Redeemed Category:Fictionalized Category:Homicidal Category:Harbingers Category:Monsters Category:Lawful Neutral